This disclosure relates to a packing box.
At the time of conveyance of the precision devices and apparatuses such as an image forming device represented by a digital multifunction peripheral, or an information appliance, the devices and apparatuses are packed for the purpose of preventing breakage of or damage to the device and apparatuses during conveyance. To pack the device, packing boxes made of corrugated fiberboard or the like material may be used.
Some techniques about the packing of devices and apparatuses have been already disclosed.
As an example, a knockdown packing box that is made of corrugated fiberboard and is in a hexahedron shape having four side faces that is consecutively provided to surround the bottom face is disclosed. In a fabricated state, this packing box has appropriate boundaries and an opening to observe articles (contents) in the box on the bottom surface.
As another example, a cushion material for packing is disclosed. This cushion material for packing is formed of a cushion material and is used to maintain the clearance between either the undersurface or the four side surfaces of packed articles and the inner surface of the packing box. This cushion material comprises a corrugated fiberboard sheet, and the both sides of the material are provided with rectangular sleeves the section of which is in an approximately rectangular shape. Furthermore, a U-shaped sleeve having an approximately U-shaped section is disposed such that it is perpendicular to the rectangular sleeves. This U-shaped sleeve can lock the upper parts of the both ends of the rectangular sleeves at the upper parts of the both ends of the U-shaped sleeve.
As still another example, the packing box which is consecutively provided with a bottom plate, side plates and a top plate, to form a wide tube, is disclosed. A plurality of mountain fold lines are formed from one end to another end of the bottom plate such that the plurality of mountain fold lines are arranged in parallel. Similarly, a plurality of valley fold lines are formed from one end to another end of the top plate such that the plurality of mountain fold lines are arranged in parallel. This bottom plate is to be folded along the mountain fold lines such that the lower surface of the bottom plate should be protruded. Then, the top plate is to be folded along the valley fold lines such that the upper surface of the top plate should be recessed. In a stacked state, the top surface of the lower box is fitted into the bottom surface of the upper box. End plates are extended from each of the bottom plate, the side plates and the top plate and these end plates are engaged with each other, to close the edge face of the wide tube. The shape of the wide tube is thus maintained. Then, the projecting part is provided on the end plate that extends from the side plate. This end plate that extends from the side plate and the end plate that extends from the top plate are meshed with each other via the projecting part, and then the end plate that extends from the bottom plate is engaged therewith. Then, the outer vertical plate provided consecutively on one end of the bottom plate is raised, and the lower part of the side vertical plate provided consecutively on either side of outer vertical plate is superposed on the outer surface of the side plate. The inner vertical plate provided consecutively with the side vertical plates is arranged in an opposite position to the outer vertical plate, to form a vertical tube. Furthermore, the pillar piece of the side plates is wrapped with the vertical tube, and lock pieces that are provided on the lower part of the side vertical plates are inserted into lock holes that are provided at the lower part of the side plates.
As yet another example, a corrugated fiberboard packing box with an automatically-lockable bottom is disclosed. This packing box includes a multi-layer corrugated fiberboard sleeve that is freely changeable between a square cylindrical fabricated form and a flat folded form. The bottom of the box is closed by an automatically-lockable bottom wall. The sleeve has four side wall parts provided consecutively in parallel via vertical lines. The side wall parts consists of multi-layered corrugated fiberboards which have three or more layers. In the fabricated form, the box is formed so as to be folded into a flat form along a pair of vertical ruled lines which are located diagonally. Each of the side wall parts of the sleeve has a lower ledge, and the automatically-lockable bottom wall is formed by bottom wall constitution plates which are attached to the lower ledge of the side wall parts. When the sleeve is folded into a flat form, each of the bottom wall constitution plates is also folded, and when the sleeve is fabricated in a square cylindrical shape, each of the bottom wall constitution plates spreads to close the bottom of the sleeve.
As yet another example, the packing box for automobile bumpers is disclosed. This packing box consists of an inner box part which is intended to wrap the middle portion of a bumper and a pair of side box portions which is intended to wrap the both sides of the bumper, a base, opposed edge plates, and a lid plate. In this packing box, edge plates are bent according to the angle between an intermediate portion and the both side parts of the bumper over the portion from the inner box part to a pair of side box parts. In the inner box part, edge plates are coupled to the base directly. In the side box part, the base is formed in a tapered shape according to the shapes of the both side parts of the bumper. A folding piece is placed between the base and the edge plates, and the base and the edge plates are folded along the ruled line of the boundary between the inner box part and the side box part. Then, the inserting piece is interfolded along the central valley fold line.